My life as a Stark
by TimeLady98
Summary: Waking up from her death in our world, Ellie finds herself in the body of a baby! And not just any child, she is the daughter Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. read as she adjusts into this new world with the many dangers it has as well as discovering new powers and why she was brought thee in the first place


I died,

That's it. I didn't die in a heroic way, like stopping a mugging or saving a baby from a burning building. No, I died from an asthma attack. Yes I know what you're thinking 'why didn't she use an inhaler?' I had woken up late that day and was running to get to school on time. I had obviously forgotten in my moment of thoughtlessness, that I had asthma. I felt my lungs start to constrict and that's when I had realized I forgot my inhaler. As I lay on the ground my last thoughts were, 'I don't want to die.' Cheesy I know, but would you have thought of anything brilliant to say as you lay dying? I think not. With what happened next, well, let's just say I wish I had stayed dead.

Cold, that's all I felt. Wait,felt? but I thought I died? **You did my child**. Who is this? **My name is of no importance, what you do need to know, is that you have been chosen for a very special task**. Why me? I am not special at all. **That is not true, you have more potential than any of the others that were considered for this job.** Why am I still able to speak and feel things? **I do not have much time to explain, all that I can tell you is that you were selected to change the outcome of events that are to happen in the distant future.** What events am I supposed to change? **You will find out when you wake up. I will be in contact with you again.**

"The first thing I noticed was that I was warm. Very warm. I heard voices "Tony she's gorgeous""Of course she is, she's my daughter after all." Tony, Pepper? Why have I heard those names before, where do I recognize them from? There was another voice that asked the question that promptly made me freeze, "Have you decided on a name yet?" "Her name will be Elizabeth Maria Stark." I immediately started wailing. That freaked out my new parents because I was immediately scooped up into a pair of arms. "Shh, shh, its okay Ellie, it's okay." Came the voice of my new father. It worked because I effectively calmed down. I want to see what they look like. After a moment of struggling I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by the fluorescent lighting of a hospital room. Above me I saw who I knew as Robert Downey Jr. but here known as Tony Stark, next to him was a woman as i knew, Gwenyth Paltrow here known as Pepper 'Virginia' Potts. The movies did not do these people justice as to how attractive they were. "Tony she has your eyes""She has your nose Pep" I started to yawn as I was getting sleepy. Damn this baby body and not being an adult. I had just turned 17 when I died, I know, sad right? Now I had to re learn how to walk, how to talk, and basically everything I already knew how to do as a teenager except I will be completely aware of it. I was given to pepper and with the warmth of her arms, I fell asleep.

After a few days in the hospital we were finally allowed to go home. The next few weeks were me adjusting to living as a baby, I had to be changed, fed, burped, and bathed. It is a little humiliating that what I once was able to do by myself, I now had to rely on other people doing it for me. I had also started thinking of tony and pepper and mom and dad, I figured I should so as to not sound suspicious when I started talking. I also got to meet James Rhodey Aka, Uncle Ro. I know it's weird but he insisted I call him that. I also found out that I was born on April 18th, 1998. So 10 years until the first Iron Man movie. Which means I still have plenty of time to figure out exactly what my purpose here is.

Year 1:

My first year of life as pretty uneventful. I still hadn't heard from the voice that I spoke to when I was born, but I believe I am meant to figure out what to do here on my own. I learned that I was a very quiet baby and this fact worried my new parents dearly, so when I heard them talking about it, I started to change the behavior. I know that normal babies are supposed to rely heavily on their parents, so that's what I did. I said my first words which were 'momma' and 'dadda' a a moment that made them very happy. I started to learn how to lift my head without assistance. Year 2 is when all the weird stuff started happening

* And that's it! Chapter one done! This is my very first 'Born Into Another World' fanfic.

Please let me know what you think and if there are any improvements that I can make.

I love constructive criticism*

-disclaimer: I do not own any of the marvel movies (I wish I did) I only own my ocs.

Have a lovely day everyone XOXO 3


End file.
